KlausCarolineKol  Bleed
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: "Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do."
1. An Apology

He stared at her seductively before his lips turned upward and broke into a sarcastic smile.

"Caroline, my love, what are you doing here?"

She knew she shouldn't be there, but a part of her was left hanging. She didn't liked Klaus, she never did. To her, he was the epitome of evil. He was the devil personified. She did however, felt extremely guilty when she was tasked to distract him. It was a plan made by Damon in order to dagger the weak one, Kol. She did it for Elena, who's her friend. Friends stood by each other, and after all that had happened, she couldn't just left Elena in the bottom of a pit hole with Rebekah, the evil blood slut.

"I came to apologise." Caroline huffed, trying to avoid the eye contact.

Klaus's gaze continued to be fixated on her face. She was a pure beauty, no doubt. To him, she had been more than beautiful. She was strong, and full of light. Never in his 1000 years had he felt so strongly attracted to a woman, but this young vampire had changed his life. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to attract her to him. He wanted her to want him, no compulsions. It took the wrong turn, however, when she disappointed him yesterday night. She was a distraction, a weakness. Yes, she was his weakness, and they managed to play him out. He wasn't just going to keep mum about it because it hurt him bad. Just yesterday had he tore out his sketches of her into the fireplace. He was trying to burn his feelings away, but seeing her standing there at his front door, he realized why he didn't want to fall in love in the first place. It was because when he fell, there was no way picking himself up. Alone, yes, he will be strong. It had been easy before. Away from her? Klaus shook his head slightly, caught up in his thoughts.

"I said, I came to apologise." Caroline repeated, looking nervously at Klaus, wondering why he was so quiet today.

"It's okay, love. It was just another spat. No, it was bigger than a spat. But no worries. All is good." Klaus smirked, waiting for her reaction.

It frightened her how Klaus was reacting to her apology. For the past days, he had acted no more than a gentleman towards her, even back to the day when he healed her bite. The bite. She remembered that Tyler bit her, and Klaus had offered his blood, in exchange for her mother's trust. But Tyler wouldn't have bit her if it wasn't for Klaus. He had sired Tyler and had Tyler bit her. It was his fault in the first place when she had been bitten. So why had she been thankful then to Klaus?

"Look, I had to save Elena. Damon told me his plan to save her, so I couldn't just leave her there. I did what a friend would do, Klaus." Caroline reckoned, this time consumed by her own emotions. She couldn't help but felt that a part of her tiny heart shattered when all he gave, was a blank stare.

"I said no worries, now didn't I." Klaus pointed out again.

He knew she would have saved Elena. He knew how much the doppelganger meant to her. He of course didn't knew about his mother trying to kill him and his siblings, and Elijah making Elena a prisoner. If he knew, he would have went on a rampage. But everything will lead

back to Elena, with how she gave part of her blood for Esther's new spell, what more a spell to link them together. A sacrificial spell to kill them all. A curse she called it. She called her own children a curse.

"Okay. Since you're going to fake your whole forgiveness act, I guess I should just leave." Caroline announced, walking away from the Mikaelsons house.

Caroline's mind jumbled as she walked away. Why did she have to feel so much hatred for him? She had guessed Klaus had been putting up an act to forgive her. She had trampled all over his feelings, using them even. How could he have simply endured it and accepted her apology? He was kind to her, but he wasn't an angel. He would bear grudges, and Klaus really did bear a grudge against her. Grudges however are not easily forgotten, and with grudges, came feelings that he has for her. It would be a challenge to throw them away, like how it had been a challenge to have her fancy him.

"Who was that? Is that Caroline Forbes?" Rebekah stepped out after hearing a commotion at the front door.

Klaus, closing the door, passed by his sister and went to sit at his brown sofa.

"You really like her, don't you?" Rebekah continued, adding pressure to Klaus.

"Rebekah, love, don't you have better things to do? Why don't you disturb somebody else, like, I don't know, Matt?" Klaus suggested, his eyes scanning through his sister's features.

"And you have got to stop bringing Matt into every single conversation that we have. You're beginning to sound like Kol, Nik." Rebekah argued.

Klaus took out his sketchpad and started sketching, while Rebekah eyed him the whole time. None said a single word, and it went for as long as 10 minutes. Klaus, beginning to feel pressure from his sister's stares, decided to give her a piece of his mind, but when he looked up, Rebekah started talking before he could.

"What are you drawing Nik?" Rebekah asked a hint of laughter seen.

Klaus looked down to his sketchpad. He was embarrassed that he got caught by Bekah, sketching this. Trying to cover his smile, Klaus stood up and hand out his sketchpad over to Rebekah.

"Do you want a look?" Klaus queried.

"No thank you." Rebekah replied, smiling her way out of the living room.

Klaus smiled to the floor, not knowing how to react. Bekah had known him better than most of his other siblings, excluding Elijah of course. He knew he got caught terribly when Bekah started chuckling at his actions.

"Oh and Nik. You'll be okay. It's one or the other." Rebekah smiled to her brother sadly, before proceeding out of the house.

Klaus knew what that meant. It meant that either he will get over it, or he would be able to get it. IT. Klaus looked down to his sketchpad, his smile slowly turning to a frown. What can he do to get over such a weakness in his life? Tearing out the piece of paper he just drew on, he threw it over to the fireplace.

As Klaus walked away, the only thing left burning in the house was the piece of paper, a sketch of Caroline. Klaus was desperately trying to burn his feelings away, and it proved harder than he thought it would be.


	2. Kol and Caroline

She drove mindlessly, before finally coming to a stop. There she was, at The Mystic Grill. Caroline can't believe she just spent her afternoon, trying to apologise to a man she hated. She had hated him so badly, so why had she just shown up at his front door a few minutes ago? Caroline shook her head, consumed by her own thoughts, while slowly stepping out of her car and into the Grill. No, she had came to apologise because she had felt guilty. Guilty for smearing the trust Klaus had given her.

"Can I have a cup of coffee, please?" Caroline called out to the bar tender, who nodded his head to acknowledge her order.

As she sat down, she slid her purse over onto the table, waiting patiently for her coffee to arrive. She has got to stop spending her time thinking about Klaus. It would do her no good, and it would further stress her relationship with Tyler. Tyler, she thought sadly. She wondered how he was doing, trying to control himself, she recalled. As Caroline continued day dreaming, her thoughts lost, a man came into the Grill. He was easy on the eyes, and he had a poise of confidence on him. As the man scanned the place nervously, his eyes rested on Caroline, who apparently didn't saw him coming. Without thinking, he unknowingly walked over to her, before finally resting his eyes on her pretty face.

"What do we have here? A pretty little thing alone and caught up in her thoughts." The man interrupted, causing Caroline to look up.

When she looked up, she was surprised to see a young man, smirking down at her. To others, he would pass of as a guy with devilish good looks and infinite charm, but to her, he was a disturbance. An annoyance. An enemy. Before she could reply, the man took a seat opposite her and clamped both of his hands together on the table.

"You must be Caroline Forbes." The man added, his eyes waiting for her reaction.

"And you must be Mr-I-Didn't-Invite-You-To-Sit-With-Me." Caroline snapped, obviously unhappy at her new companion.

The man laughed. He had seen how Caroline Forbes had acted before, and it came as no surprise she would act cold towards him. She was definitely someone who wasn't afraid to tell others what she was thinking, let alone think if her words would cause accidental hurt, he noted.

"That, or you can call me Kol Mikaelson. Also known as the younger, more good looking brother of the Mikaelsons. " Kol stated, his grin slowly turning to a smirk, when Caroline shook her head in disbelief at him.

"But of course, to you, I would be Klaus's brother and I also happen to be the one who got daggered, somehow thanks to you, last night." He continued, his eyes looking deeply into Caroline's.

"I know who you are. "Caroline replied. "But I want you to leave." She added harshly,

Kol chuckled. She was definitely an interesting one. It came as no surprise at how she was the object of fascination for Nik. What he couldn't understand was how Nik could stand her seemingly cold attitude. But like his brother, Kol happen to love challenges, and trying to get to know Caroline seems like a perfect opportunity for him in the dull town.

"Oh I would Caroline. But I'm afraid that your actions have caused me quite the trouble last night." Kol sighed, noticing how uncomfortable Caroline was, trying to ask him to leave with her eyes.

"Look, are you asking for my apology, which isn't meant for you? I mean, no offence, I don't even know you." Caroline said, exasperated at how dreadful the conversation was turning.

"I don't want an apology, sweet Caroline. I want to get to know you." The latter mused, enjoying how her eyes fluttered in confusion and despair as soon as he said that.

"What is up with you originals trying to get to know me? Can't a girl just spend some time thinking and drinking her coffee, which by the way is on the way right now." Caroline motioned to the bartender serving her drink.

She took a sip of her hot coffee, desperately trying to figure her exit from Kol. She didn't like the way his eyes rested on her as they weren't like Klaus. To Caroline, Klaus's eyes were kind, though passionate, but Kol's eyes were just filled with deception and control. As she put down her cup of coffee, she noticed how his eyes never left her face, as though he was scanning her features, monitoring her every reaction.

"Well, I just _love _spending time with young girls who loves coffee." Kol chuckled, enjoying Caroline's sudden emotion change which she gave away through her face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Was this guy even serious? Klaus had been a sadist, but Kol was an opportunist. He was flirting with her, which he have no right to, him knowing how she hated the Original family. Somehow she wished Klaus was there to threaten to pull his livers out today, or better. Tyler ripping his head off so he would just leave her alone. But Kol didn't wanted to leave her alone. He was finally regaining momentum to knowing Nik's weakness. If Caroline was a weakness to Nik, she was a weakness to all of his siblings. It would be easy to say that Nik and Elijah are the dominant ones, but to call the rest of them weak would be an understatement. No one really knows that behind his complacent image, Kol actually thinks. But of course no one knew. Kol made sure no one knew so they wouldn't try to think like him and get pass through his intentions. His motivations.

While he was thinking and becoming lost in his own thoughts, Caroline quickly gulped down her still hot coffee, before taking out money from her purse and leaving it on the table. This would be a good time for her to leave and if she missed this chance, she was sure her conversation with Kol would just get weirder. Caroline stood up, grabbing her purse, before finally looking down to Kol.

"Well, this had been a nice chit-chat, but I got to get going. I don't like spending time with self-centered vampires." She whispered, trying to get Kol to understand her feelings, before stepping away from the table.

Kol however, grabbed her hand before she could leave. Shocked, Caroline gave a fierce glare to Kol, who smiled mockingly at her. Caroline didn't manage to slip out of his hands. He was strong, for someone who had been in a coffin for a very long time. Kol, sensing the pressure from Caroline's hands, closed in on her until their bodies were less than an inch from each other. The sudden intimate physical contact made Caroline nervous, thus making her at a loss and conceding to Kol's actions.

"I'll let you go this time, but don't you try to pull another stunt like yesterday night in the future. And let's not tell anyone of our little conversation, though I think you will anyway." Kol whispered back, this time his lips barely a few centimeters away from her ears.

"Wh-Why don't you just compel me then?" Caroline stuttered, still processing every word he said.

"Just so because I want you to remember how flustered you are right now, how you're not in control, and then having you lure another attack on my family, just because we had this little chit-chat, you called it?" Kol teased, this time pulling his face away from Caroline's ears before drawing it closer to her face.

Caroline quavered. It had not been okay when he pulled her body near to him, but to have his face inches away from hers was just ridiculous. Furthermore, every word that he had just mentioned didn't make any sense to her, and she couldn't help feeling he was taunting her. Kol marveled on how stunning she looked up close. She had been beautiful in his eyes, but up close, her beauty was phenomenal. He looked down at her lips, resisting the temptation to cup her face with his hands and curling his lips around hers. He hesitated if he should actually do it, before letting the young vampire go, an angry Nik being the main reason of his actions.

"Goodbye Caroline." Kol announced, walking away as though the conversation never took place.

Caroline looked around to see if anyone had notice, but the bar was almost empty except for a few bartenders who didn't seem like they would care. That had been the strangest conversation she had with anyone, and she realized she shouldn't tell anyone about it, like how Kol wanted her to. He must have had a reason to want her to tell someone, and she wouldn't want to play the game with his strums.

She decided that she would figure all this out on her own, before walking to her car to drive back home. Caroline forced a smile out of her. No way was she letting the Original family mess with her life. She would stay low and wary and if the time ever comes, she would fight. Caroline nodded her head with determination. A silent, but strong will stirring in her.


	3. A penny for your thoughts

Kol continued staring at the ceiling above him. It had just been moments ago before he returned to Mystic Falls. He had an encounter with Caroline Forbes, and returned home straight after. It wasn't his home technically, it was Nik's. But they were family, so Nik allowed the others to call the house their own. It was only just now he had encountered a moody Nik who welcomed him back, before leaving him alone to sort things out. Rebekah was still somewhere in Mystic Falls, Kol presumed. Elijah had left town, and Finn would be with mother. Nik didn't looked too happy today, and Kol wondered if Caroline was the cause of Nik's frown. Wouldn't it be just like Nik? Soon after, Kol's thoughts got interrupted when a knock was heard on his door. He reluctantly got up from his bed and opened it slightly. Slight enough to see who was behind it.

"Why, Why, Look what we have here, Nik standing right at my door." Kol mused, smiling to his brother.

"I have no time for your jokes, Kol. I'm going to the Mystic Grill for a moment, so I need you to keep an eye on the house." Klaus replied, his eyes glaring down at Kol.

"All right then." Kol acknowledged by nodding his head, before closing the door on Klaus.

Slowly, he snuggled up onto his bed again, this time putting his hands behind his head, continuing to stare at the ceiling. He wondered if Nik was going to suspect his encounter with Caroline. Surely he wouldn't know. There were barely any people around. Kol smiled. Perhaps Nik was going to find the beautiful Caroline. Perhaps this was to get him off Nik's tracks. Perhaps Nik was simply going to Caroline's house. Kol's smile slowly turned into a frown. He wouldn't want to fight Nik if it came over to Caroline. He would have to challenge Nik in a friendly way.

"Caroline Forbes."Kol muttered to himself, smiling again.

It had been at the Mystic Grill when he resisted the temptation from kissing Caroline. Yes, he barely knew her, but it felt as if he knew her already, and it was all thanks to Nik. Oh he had resisted her all right. He resisted her beautiful luscious pouty lips, her beautiful eyes. Closing his eyes, Kol imagined what it would be like to place his lips on her. How heavenly it would be if her tongue responded to his, her hands clinging on desperately to his back, moaning his name. Kol's eyes snapped open. No, it was wrong to think of her like that. He liked her, he wanted to like her. But was his feelings for her love or lust? He was pretty sure it was both, but having both is good. It proved how much he wanted her, yet wanted her to want him. It was definitely a good combination.

Sadly, Kol decided, to have to want Caroline Forbes to want him. He could just compel her, to see how it would be like before deciding any step further. Yes, Kol decided. He would find an opportunity to compel her feelings for him, before erasing it back from her. Either that or he could get her drunk. She would then indirectly want him on her own right? It was one or the other, Kol finally decided before turning on his left and sleep.

"_Caroline, love. How are you enjoying your day?" Klaus asked the beautiful blonde in front of him._

"_It's wonderful Klaus. I never thought Paris would be so stunning. I mean, the Eiffel Tower was just, wow." Caroline proclaimed excitedly at Klaus._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it. We shall hurry back to the hotel now. You wouldn't want to be tired for our trip to Tokyo tomorrow, would you?" Klaus continued, his hand reaching over to Caroline._

"_Oh, Klaus! This is awesome. I- I love you." Caroline confided, her hands holding firmly to Klaus, her eyes gazing down deeply to his._

"_As I love you, my love." Klaus said, his hands responded naturally to hers, tugging her closer to him, before finally giving her a peck on the cheek. _

_The pair walked on back to their hotel, their hands never leaving each other's. They were the object of envy of people everywhere. It was as if they were made for each other, their love deeper than an abyss._

Klaus looked up from his drink. He didn't wanted to wake up from his fantasy. Nobody knows how dearly he cares for Caroline. He would never want to hurt her. But the sequence of events just didn't allowed him too. Sadly, he took another shot of the red wine he had. How can he ever have Caroline understand him? He wanted her understanding so badly, he just didn't know what to do. To her, he was the bad guy. The one wanting and already killing millions of other people. But all she ever cared about was Tyler.

"Tyler." Klaus spat, taking another gulp at his wine, ignoring the few stares he got from the humans surrounding him at the Grill.

Not once had she not mentioned Tyler. Well there was _once. _But that was the night she betrayed him for the doppelganger. He hated to be disappointed, and yet there she was. Disappointing him. Klaus shook his head unknowingly. He would have to get over her. But he had only managed to do so much. Even as he sit there alone at the Grill, he had come up with another scenario of him and Caroline in his mind. Maybe, he should kill Tyler. With Tyler gone, Caroline can finally breath and open up to him. Again, Klaus shook his head. Caroline would be devastated if Tyler died, what more if she knew it was Klaus that killed him. She would bite his head off, and he would accidentally kill her, him being the angry one. He has got to be extra careful about this.

Maybe he should lure Tyler back home. With Tyler around, he can finally observe his relationship with Caroline. If Klaus was lucky, there might even be a strain to their relationship. He could compel Tyler to forget his sire bond to him, and then have Caroline head over heels with him. Yes, Klaus decided. Maybe he would do just that. He would leave it to fate, if there even was one. There might be a chance that Tyler would leave Caroline willingly, Klaus noted.

"I'd like to have another glass of wine please." Klaus called out to the nearest bar tender, his droopy eyes slowly lighting up.

Yes, he would do just that and have Caroline be his. He just have to be patient. Let the game begin, Klaus smirked to himself.

Kol awaken from his long afternoon nap. His wonderful long afternoon nap. There had been no disturbances, it felt as if the house was his alone. He opened his bedroom door and went down the stairs and into the living room. The house was unusually quiet. He knew his siblings were out, but the silence was intense. It was as if someone was watching his every move.

"Kol, what are you doing here? I thought you fled." Came a soft voice behind him.

Kol turned around to see his sister, Rebekah, whose brows furrowed in confusion.

"I came back." He answered softly, before finally sitting down at the sofa near him.

"Well, why did you?" Rebekah continued, pressuring Kol into giving her some answers.

"I just did." Her brother said, refusing to budge.

The duo continued staring at each other, Rebekah wondering of Kol's motives and Kol trying to keep Rebekah away. Sensing the tension between the two of them, Rebekah laughed, shaking her head at Kol who wondered if his sister had went crazy.

"As Nik mentioned once, I have flawless instincts Kol. What seems to be worrying you?" The girl mused at her brother.

Kol smiled at his sister. She wasn't one to pry, but she was right. Everyone knew Rebekah had flawless instincts. Her assumptions were usually right, to which why both Elijah and Nik trusted her so much. He did too, but he wasn't sure if he could tell her of his current problem.

"I got myself into a woman situation. A dilemma, really." Kol said, pursing his lips.

The girl looked at her brother in disbelief. It started with Elena, whom she was sure that Elijah had been fond of, and then it spread to Nik with his undying affection for Caroline. And now Kol was telling her he had got himself into a woman situation? She let out a silent laugh, directed to her brothers. How human they are, not that she didn't mind.

"You know what Bekah, you're like her, in a way." Kol continued after getting no response from his sister. "Humor me, what should a gentleman do to receive affection from a woman who doesn't want his attention?"

"Hold on, you had me at 'you're like her in a way'. What does that mean Kol? Who is she?" Rebekah speculated, her eyes eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"And why should I tell you?" The latter laughed, afraid deep down inside that Rebekah was inches away from knowing the truth.

"I told you about Matt, didn't I." was all he got from his scoffing sister.

"Again with that commoner, Rebekah?" Kol smirked at her reaction.

Deep down inside he wished Rebekah would drop the subject. He didn't wanted her to know of his lingering affection for Caroline Forbes, though if people were to know, she'd be the first one he would have tell. Kol looked down to the floor, unaware that Rebekah had been staring at him intensely. It was not like Kol to be fidgety, and she knew there was something up with him the moment she laid her eyes on him. It was then her eyes went wide open with despair, and everything clicked together. She shook her head in disbelief at her brother, before walking up to him.

"Have you went crazy Kol?" Rebekah exclaimed at her brother, whose head snapped up at her sudden accusation.

"Caroline Forbes? You're attracted to Caroline Forbes?" she continued, looking down at her brother's confused face.

"H-how did yo-?" Kol gasped, feeling anxious all over.

"You did say I was like her, and the only person I could think of was Caroline Forbes." The girl explained patiently.

It was unimaginable. Both of her brothers, in love with the same girl. It happened once with Elijah and Nik. And it was happening again with Nik, this time with Kol. She didn't want any part of this, but she has got to do something to make Caroline choose. She wasn't going to spend the next 1000 years allowing the same thing to occur again and shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I want out. You and Nik should settle it like men, by yourselves. I'm not taking sides." Rebekah announced, walking away from the still shocked Kol.

Kol took in deep breaths. He had wanted to tell Rebekah anyway right? It would make no difference if she knew. She wasn't Nik after all. Nik.

"You're not going to tell our brother are you?" His voice called out to her, panic hinted at his stuttering voice.

"Like I said. You and Nik can settle it among yourselves." Said the blonde girl sadly before finally retreating to her room.

Kol slumped back into the sofa. He trusted Rebekah. He trusted her not to tell Nik. He would tell Nik himself, should the right day come. For now, he would have to keep his affection as a secret. He has to. If Nik were to know of the current situation, Kol knew he would have another dagger in his heart, but he wondered if his brother would really resort to such actions. Looking down to the floor, the young man pondered on ways to let his brother in on his secret, without bloodshed.


	4. Rage

From afar, her eyes detected a familiar figure, walking towards her direction. She wondered why he was here, what more here being her school. However, as he walked, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes never left her. Cautiously, she walked up to him, prepared to say a single hello should he smile at her or make contact. To her dismay, he walked right past her, though his eyes never left her face for a single second.

"And what was that about may I ask?" Caroline called out to the man who had been trying to ignore her.

"Were you talking to me?" The man turned swiftly, wondering why she had bothered making the first contact, when he had clearly walked past her.

"So one moment you're all over me, Klaus, and the next you're going to ignore me?" She proclaimed in disbelief, feeling a tad angry at his attitude towards her.

The man shrugged his shoulders, his eyes wavering. He turned around and left a pissed Caroline all alone outside the school. He didn't knew what he had to do. Every time he came into contact with her, his actions differed from his feelings. He longed to talk to her, but he was smarter than that. He wasn't a lamb foolishly in love. People feared him for a reason. Caught up in his own thoughts, the man walked away, promising himself each time he would do the right thing.

It was still 5 minutes tops before the school bell should ring. Caroline made her way down the unusually quiet corridor and realised why there wasn't a single soul to be found. They had a mock exam today, and the students would usually arrived earlier in class so that they could do some last minute studying. Nobody wanted to fail the exams, their after school free time being the key to everything. As Caroline walked hurriedly to her classroom, she ran into a similar blonde girl nearby the locker, as though she had been waiting for Caroline all along.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." The blonde girl motioned to Caroline to come nearer.

"I have a class to go too, if you'd excuse me." Caroline replied, her tone filled with exhaustion.

"5 minutes?" The girl looked hopefully to her.

"All right. What is it that you want Rebekah?" Caroline surrendered, knowing she can never escape Barbie Klaus if she decided to just run away or ignore her.

"I want to know what you feel about my brother." Rebekah finally confessed, enunciating each word strongly.

"Who? Klaus?" asked the latter in disbelief, only to get a nod from Rebekah. "He killed Elena's aunt, made my boyfriend into a hybrid and basically destroyed almost all our lives. What do you think?"

_And a little bit charming, if he wasn't so broody, _Caroline noted, purposely leaving the extra information out.

"What about Kol then?" Rebekah asked again, a part of her knowing that Caroline might harbor some feelings for Nik even though she doesn't want to admit it.

"I barely know him." The girl replied honestly, still wondering where the conversation was turning.

"All right, thank you. You may go now." Rebekah nodded at the blonde girl in front of her, who walked away in confusion, stealing glances at her each time she took a few steps.

So it appeared Caroline was trying to hide her feelings. A part of her did liked Nik, even though he had tortured their lives tremendously. And yet she didn't wanted to admit it, probably due to the doppelganger. Caroline was a good friend to Elena. She wouldn't admit her feelings to Nik easily because she's afraid at what others would think of her, Rebekah noted down mentally. And Kol. It seemed that the young vampire was almost afraid of her other brother. Fear hinted in her eyes when she spoke of him. What had Kol done to Caroline that made the talkative vampire murmured only a few words about him, she wondered. At least she knew who had the upper hand in this game. Rebekah promised herself she wouldn't take sides, and she wouldn't let on this information to her brothers either. Caroline's feelings were not a confirmation after all, but an assumption. But then again, when had Rebekah ever went wrong at assuming? Smiling to herself, she walked happily to her history class, relieved that she can get on with her life with her unsolved questions answered, and it was all due to Caroline.

The door swung open and a pretty blonde girl walked into the Grill, waiting for a package her mother had her receive. Sheriff Forbes had stated that it was an important package for all the good people in Mystic Falls, but since she was busy, she had Caroline tend to it instead. Not long after, a stubby man walked up to Caroline and handed over the parcel to her. Smiling gratefully, she thanked the man and took a seat at an empty place. She figured she would stay there for a while, and noticed Matt working at the counter. Caroline raised her hand as an indication to say hi to Matt, who finally smiled at her before continuing back to work.

"Miss Forbes." Caroline looked up to see the same man that send her the parcel called out to her.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously wondering if the man had forgotten anything or if he knew of her identity.

"Mr Mikaelson wishes to see you." The man said in a robot-like fashion, while staring at the pool parlour behind her.

To her horror, she realised that the man had been compelled, lest he would not have been talking funny. As she turned around, a familiar face pops out among the crowd, smiling at her while motioning her to come forward. Caroline pursed her lips. What had Kol Mikaelson wanted with her? She had not told a single soul of their previous conversation so she couldn't see why he wanted to talk to her now. As she looked up, she saw Matt eyeing her suspiciously before walking over to her.

"What does he want from you?" Matt asked, agitated.

"If I knew Matt, it'd be a whole lot easier, trust me." The girl replied, sighing.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and went back off to work. He didn't feel the need to know of Caroline's personal life, but he felt the need to look out for her. They were friends after all, and he wouldn't want her to get hurt after all the pain she had gone through. The blonde girl slowly walked up the short flight of stairs before resting her bag on the pool table.

"What do you want?" She asked, obviously unhappy that he wanted to talk to her.

"I was hoping, Caroline, to have a decent conversation with you." The man replied, slightly offended at the reaction he was receiving from her.

"I happen to be a very busy person." Caroline sighed, this time walking nearer to Kol.

He didn't expect her to walk to him, and now as she neared him, he didn't believe it either. This girl was full of surprises. One moment she'd be harsh to him, but the other moment her actions showed otherwise. And this is exactly why Kol liked her. She was something new, she was always something new.

"I just want to talk, sweet Caroline." Kol declared, this time putting his hands on top of hers.

Shocked, Caroline jerked away, only to be grabbed by the good looking man who hugged her. She struggled to break free, before finally easing up, and waited patiently for Kol to let her go. Realising what he had done, the vampire let the blonde girl go, and stared at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He insisted, only to get a firm nod from Caroline.

"It's, it's okay. I'm just going to go." Caroline blurted, taking her bag with her as she went down the stairs.

He had not meant to hug her. All he wanted was to feel the warmth of her hands, but he couldn't curb his temptations into hugging her. Kol looked down sadly to the floor. Caroline must have been shocked at the situation, he realised. He will apologise to her when he meet her again the next time.

As Caroline walked down the stairs, her mind jumbled. Why had Kol hugged her? Could it be he likes her too? Sighing heavily, she shook her head. Why had she eased up when he hugged her? The crease on her forehead deepened when she saw her friends, Bonnie and Elena.

"You and Kol?" Bonnie exclaimed, shocked at why Caroline would be having a flirtatious situation with an Original, while Elena looked suspiciously at her friend but also glancing to the side of the Grill to find someone.

"It's not like that, okay? I'm going home. I'll see you girls tomorrow?" Caroline whispered, desperately wanting to go home and get away from the accusing eyes of her friends.

Elena nodded as she turned to face Caroline, with Bonnie smiling softly as she walked away.

"He's gone." Elena informed, as Bonnie looked all over the Grill to find the familiar face that still and was their enemy.

"He saw everything didn't he?" Bonnie questioned the unanswerable Elena who could only glance at the corner of the Grill.

"Well, he definitely seemed hurt." The latter replied, not answering the given question and instead taking their seats near the counter.

"I think he really loves her. Klaus is madly in love with Caroline, or he wouldn't have walked away with that deep frown on his face. Don't you think so?" Bonnie concluded, reaffirming Elena's previous statement.

With that, the two girls looked sadly to each other, knowing that their best friend had disappoint the manic Klaus again, this time much harder, and both wouldn't know what to expect of next.


	5. Everything Else Matters

The beautiful blonde girl parked her car into a corner and walked over to the Mystic Grill. She was going to be meeting Bonnie today and since it was a Friday, the girls figured they could use a sleepover at Elena's. It's been a while since the three of them really catch up with one another and go down sensitive, and the weekends provided a great opportunity for their bonding session. As she walked over, she saw a familiar face sitting alone right outside the Grill. The Original family rarely mingled, and they were always seen alone. It came as no surprise when she saw Klaus sipping his coffee but what was odd was that he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Caroline had never seen that side to him before. The girl quickened her steps before finally standing inches away from his table. She guessed she would just talk to him seeing she wasn't supposed to meet Bonnie until 4. Caroline took a glance at her watch. It was only 3.40. Perfect.

"Hi." She said, cautiously waiting for his reply.

The man looked up to see the beautiful blonde looking down at him. He wondered why Caroline had been making contact with him recently. It felt like she was using him, somehow. She knew she was his weakness, so was she trying weaken him further before finally drying him out?

"Hi." He echoed, his eyes never leaving her face, suspicion still written all over his face.

Caroline took a seat and sat opposite the man who had just replied her. She didn't know how to start the conversation, seeing how their conversation didn't end well yesterday morning at the school compound.

"I'm just going to be blunt. Did I kill you or something?" She asked wearily. She didn't like the way Klaus was treating her now. It wasn't like him to be treating her of that manner.

"What are you trying to do, Caroline?" Klaus accused, letting a reluctant laugh out.

"What do you mean, what am I trying to do? I just want to know why you're behaving like this, Klaus." The girl insisted, wondering why Klaus would suspect her of anything. It soon dawned on her that he probably didn't trust her very much.

When he didn't give a reply, she continued, "Seriously. I already apologised. What more do you want?"

"What I want Caroline, is for you to be honest with me, which you didn't a few nights ago." Klaus reminded her, taking a sip of his coffee again.

Caroline gave Klaus her irritated face. What more did this Original want? She had already apologised didn't she? She said sorry, and he said all was good. She knew he would bear grudges at her but she didn't think that he would actually ignore her. He did liked her once upon a time after all.

"I don't get it. You're not you! You're not the same Klaus I have been talking to these past few days. Why?" Caroline blurted out her feelings.

"Perhaps there are more to me that you don't know of Caroline." Was all he said, his legs shaking, getting impatient at her.

"No, there's something up with you. Tell me, please?" She pressured again, this time trying to make her eyes look bigger, as though she was trying to have him pity her.

"Let me see. So that you can perhaps dagger another sibling of mine? Is it, Caroline?" Klaus snarled at the already petrified blonde in front of him.

"N-no. I just want to kno-" She trailed on before Klaus interrupted her.

"If you're trying to find a chit-chat partner, I suggest you find your boyfriend. Tyler is it? Oh wait! He's away. Perhaps you would find my brother more pleasing to you? You did seem comfortable in his arms yesterday night." The man bellowed, allowing strangers to look at them.

"K-Klaus." She stuttered before letting Klaus finished his sentence.

"Save it, Caroline." Klaus continued, exasperated.

He then stood up and walked away. He didn't like where the conversation was going, but he couldn't help it. How could she just pretend to be all innocent in front of him? How could she act as though nothing had happened between her and his brother? How could she keep giving Tyler as an excuse to him but not to Kol? Klaus shook his head. Tonight was going to be a long night, he felt it. All he wanted to do was just to get home and get a good sleep. Perhaps he could sleep today away. It didn't matter. He could sleep an eternity and no one would care.

The girl left behind just continued to stare at the man who walked away from her. A tinged of guilt swept through her by the minute. She felt helpless over the conversation that had just took place. She decided she would cancel her meeting with Bonnie later and rested at home before going for Elena's sleepover. She needed time to rest, to think of Klaus's sudden outburst to her. Yes. She would do just that. Caroline slowly took out her phone and texted Bonnie of her decisions, not citing the reason why.

* * *

><p>"So, why did you cancel our meeting just now Caroline?" The sweet Bonnie asked her friend, partly knowing the reason why.<p>

"N-nothing, okay. Come on, are we gonna get those marshmallows roasted or what?" The blonde laughed out desperately, drinking more bottles of wine. Bottles was right, this had been her fifth one.

"Nah-uh. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened?" Bonnie continued, sighing at her drunk friend who looked like she could cry any moment now.

"Fine. I had a chat with Klaus, and it went bad. That's it." Caroline replied, irritated. There. She said it. She let her feelings out.

"Wait, what? Why did you went to talk to him? He could have killed you, Caroline." Elena commanded, feeling slightly betrayed. Klaus was an enemy. Why did Caroline even went to have a talk with Klaus?

"In case you've forgotten, he liked me, remember?" The blonde girl reminded her fragile friend. Sometimes she wished Elena paid more attention to her surroundings.

"Well yeah, but he is an enemy, Caroline. He killed Jenna once, and he basically destroyed our lives. How could yo-?" The brunette trailed on, before getting interrupted by Caroline.

"But he saved my life." She snapped, folding her arms.

"But you almost died because of him Caroline!" Elena raised her voice, almost shouting.

"He didn't mean to. It was only that one time. If you noticed, he didn't even try to hurt m-" Caroline tried defending herself but Elena interrupted her again.

"Tell me this is not true Caroline. I think you're falling in love with him!" Elena shouted at her friend.

A long display of silence followed her shout and Caroline looked on in disbelief. She realised that maybe she did liked Klaus, or she wouldn't have defended him in front of her friends. But Elena was being selfish.

"So what if I do?" She said softly, almost a whisper while looking down to the floor.

"You can't fall in love with him. He's not good for you. He's bad." Elena said sadly to her friend.

"Klaus isn't all that bad."

"Of course he is. He tried to kill me many times before Caroline. Hold on to that." Elena insisted desperately.

Tears started streaming down the blonde's face. Bonnie tried to came over to sooth the crying Caroline but she pushed her away.

"The thing is Elena, everything doesn't revolve around you. I can understand how you feel, I saved you countless times before. But do you understand mine? Honestly Elena?" Caroline said in between sobs.

Before Elena could reply, the girl continued. "No you don't. I don't expect you to. But the least you could do was to respect my decision Elena. Friends do that for each other."

Bonnie looked at both of her friends. It seems like they were having a feud. She can totally understand where Elena was coming from. Klaus was an enemy. No, he's still an enemy. There was no telling when he would strike again. But Caroline was right. Everything didn't revolve around Elena. When it did, they got hurt. But they didn't mind, they were her friends after all. But Elena didn't grasp on to their sacrifice. She was somehow getting selfish in her own way, not that Bonnie couldn't understand. She understood her situation perfectly, and so did Caroline.

"I'm sorry for being a party pooper." Caroline broke the silence. "I'm just gonna go home, okay?"

"You sure you can manage to get home? You're kinda tipsy you know." Bonnie asked, trying to look out for her vampire friend.

"I'm okay. Sorry." She said, glancing at Elena who refused to look at Caroline leave.

Caroline then got inside her car, and started the engine. She stepped on the pedal and drove her way through the Mystic Falls estate, before unknowingly arriving at a familiar house. She parked her car outside and went to knock, waiting for someone to get the door. She hoped no one minded her coming at this time of the night. She didn't even knew why she drove here. It seemed she was more drunk than she expected. It was 10pm and most of the estates around Mystic Falls already had their lights out by then.

A man walked down the stairs leisurely, before finally opening the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a drunk Caroline smiling sadly at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, dazed to why Caroline would be here at this hour of the night.

Instead of replying the man's question, Caroline swung her arms around his shoulder and buried her face into his chest. Bewildered, the man slowly hugged her, before holding on to her tightly.

"What happened, love?" He asked, his voice tender and warm.

"Everything Klaus, everything." The blonde cried out, allowing her tears to resurface again, her face still buried deep into his chest.

"Hush. Come in now. Tell me everything." Klaus whispered, resting his chin on her head while bringing her into his home.

As the door closed, feelings started pouring out and the night hinted that life in Mystic Falls was never going to be the same again.


	6. In All Honesty

_**Note: I really feel that this chapter is like a big break through for Klaus and Caroline, and also Kol and Caroline (; **_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Cheers! (:**_

* * *

><p>Klaus brought the drunken Caroline into his home, and allowed her to sit on his sofa. Rebekah and Kol weren't at home today, trying to find out the location of the White Oak Tree. This allowed him to spend some quality time with Caroline, and they both cuddled together on his sofa. The man then put his arms protectively around her, as though to create a shield, while the latter rested her head on his chest.<p>

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked the pretty girl, his eyes gazing softly on her face.

"I had a fight with Elena." She replied, not looking into his eyes but into the empty space instead.

Silence followed and Klaus felt that he should let Caroline take her time. After all, she was the one who came to him first. He didn't wanted to pry unless Caroline told him herself. He would listen patiently to her words, he decided.

"It was about you." Caroline continued, her sigh getting heavier with hurt.

"She said you were bad. And you are, Klaus. But she also said not to fall in love with you. She doesn't understand."

"Maybe she was right. You are spoken for by Tyler after all." Klaus reminded himself, his voice soft yet envious.

"Then why do I feel like this?" She pondered, letting her thoughts out freely to Klaus.

"Someone said before, love is a vampire's greatest weakness." He smiled sadly while twirling Caroline's blonde locks.

Another long silence appeared again, this time filled more hurt. Just this morning had he been angry with Caroline, but here she was, in his arms. Didn't he longed for that? But yet, why had he felt a wave of guilt surrounding him? Maybe it was due to Tyler. Maybe Caroline did belong to Tyler, and he was getting in the way. Klaus shook his head slightly.

"No one trusts you Klaus. I didn't too." Caroline muttered, hugging the man tighter.

"Yet here you are." He chuckled back softly, responding to her hug.

Caroline traced her fingers on Klaus's lap. She was drunk, but she wasn't that drunk. She knew what words were coming out of her mouth. What she couldn't understand was why the part of her that longed for Klaus got larger as she lay there with him. Was it a wrong move? A right move? She couldn't understand any of it. Klaus laughed lightly. Did Caroline just traced her fingers on him? He looked down at the blonde on his chest and gulped. No, he wouldn't take advantage of her drunken situation, he thought sadly. She wasn't in her right mind, and if he brought her to his room… No. He wouldn't. He was a gentleman, and he would bring her home.

"Come now Caroline, I think it's about time you went home." Klaus said, bringing the blonde up while supporting her as he walks her to her car.

"It's okay, Klaus. I'm not that drunk. I can drive home myself." The blonde girl said who looked on as the man took his seat at the steering wheel.

"I won't be a gentleman now if I did that right love?" Klaus smiled to Caroline, only to get her giggling in response.

As Klaus drive on, he sneaks glances at the lovely Caroline, who was too busy looking outside the window. When they reached the Forbes Estate, Klaus smiled again to see the already sleeping Caroline. She was more drunk than she had been, and he was glad he took the initiative. Klaus slowly walked out of the car and carried the asleep Caroline on his arms. As he walked on her front porch, he saw the shocked Sheriff Forbes opening her door and looking in disbelief.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Liz croaked, looking lovingly at her daughter.

"She's drunk, and I came to bring her home." Was what he replied before walking up the small flight of stairs and into Caroline's room.

Even though he had done nothing wrong, Liz followed him even to Caroline's bedroom. She didn't understand what the man wanted from her daughter. After putting Caroline to bed, Klaus smiled and before he could explain to Liz what happened, Caroline started mumbling in her sleep.

"Klaus." The girl said lovingly in her sleep.

Liz eyes shot wide open. Was her daughter compelled? It couldn't be. Klaus was a vampire, but he would never compel love. She was sure of it.

"She came to my house drunk, and I'm just returning her back to you." The man said sadly, sensing Liz's shock and wondering if she thought he had compelled Caroline.

Liz nodded her head and gave Klaus a sincere smile. "Thank you."

The man nodded his head to acknowledge Liz's smile. He walked away from the Forbes estate while thoughts surrounded his head. His time spent with Caroline had been a short one, but it had been surreal. Even though she was drunk, he felt that she was telling him her honest feelings, which he appreciated. The crease on his forehead deepened when he thought about how Caroline would treat him after tonight. Would she still be as unwilling as she had with him? Or would she actually come around more often? He liked the latter of course, but it wouldn't do him much good, especially if Kol saw how close they were getting. Kol would try harder, of course. But everything will lead back to Tyler. Tyler was the one Caroline wanted, from the start. Klaus walked on sadly, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Caroline drove her way to the Mikaelson estate. Klaus had taken the initiative to send her home last night, and she felt she needed to thank him for being a good gentleman. Her night with him had been vivid. She had remembered all the little details that wasn't important, like how his eyes had gazed deeply into her buried face, his mouth crooked at her soft touch. She remembered everything. But of course, she would check his reaction before actually letting him know of her real memory. If he was still as angry, she would probably thank him and walked away, faking how drunken and sober she was yesterday that she couldn't remember a thing. If he was all smiles, she would be all smiles too, Caroline thought happily.<p>

_Knock Knock._

A different Original than the one Caroline had in mind opened the door. He was taken aback at her presence on his front porch, but nevertheless pleased.

"Um, Hi. Is Klaus in?" Caroline asked the man in front of her, nervous.

"He is not in at the moment, but come in anyway. He's with my sister and will be back soon enough." The man lied, smiling and welcoming the blonde vampire into his abode.

He wasn't lying entirely, Kol thought. Klaus wasn't in, but he did said he would be back soon enough. Soon as in at night. That was what Rebekah said. But Kol didn't wanted to tell the blonde girl that piece of information. It wasn't her need to know, so why push it?

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just come back another time." She said uncomfortably.

Before she could walk away, Kol grabbed on to her hand, like he always did. What was up with him trying to invade the little privacy that she had, Caroline wondered angrily. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but she knew better. Klaus was a maniac, but rumors speculate that Kol was worst, he was unpredictable and unstable.

"Please, I insist." Said the smirking man.

Caroline felt like she had no choice. It was as if she was going to be compelled should she decide to decline again. Oh well, she thought, Klaus was going to come back soon anyway. She might as well wait for his return. The girl walked into the house, remembering how the house looked exactly the same as yesterday night. She took a seat at the nearest sofa while Kol took a seat opposite hers. The seductive young man stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him. He remembered wanting to apologise to her for his rude behavior the other day, but was caught up in her beauty.

"So, are you going to be staring at me while we wait for your brother to come back?" asked Caroline. She was on the edge of excusing herself should he continue staring.

"I don't mind." Kol replied, giving her a wide grin, his eyes still scanning her features.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Was this guy even serious? "Yeah, well I do."

"Should we do something more interesting then?" Kol hinted while walking over to Caroline and sitting next to her.

The girl became anxious. Every single time each of them came close in contact, Kol would do something stupid, like touch her hand, or hugged her. She wouldn't want him to go further, especially since they're both alone in this big house. Alone, they were all alone, she realised. It made her more uncomfortable, but she tried her best not to show it.

Kol laughed. How easy it was to read the young vampire. She was trying her best not to show how anxious she was, but he could see right through her. He wondered if he should startle her, make her winced at his unpredictability.

"Like what? Chess?" The girl scoffed, obviously not amused.

"No, this." Kol decided.

He grabbed the surprised vampire who tried to push him away. His firm hands were on hers, trying to restrain her movement. Caroline tried to break free, but before she could, she realised that his lips were crashing onto hers. What surprised her more was her response to his. Just moments ago had she tried to avoid him, to be freed of him. As soon as his lips went touching hers, she complied. She founded herself kissing the man back, who slowly loosened his grip on her. With ease, he brought the young vampire to his lap, who cupped her hands around the Original's face, still responding to his hungry kisses. The atmosphere was intense showing how much Kol desired the beautiful blonde.

"_I fancy you, if that's so hard to believe." A flashback of Klaus showing how much he fancied her ran through Caroline's mind._

The blonde broke away from Kol, seeing how he was no longer gripping her. A wave of remorse hit her, ashamed that she was making out with his brother.

"I'm sorry, this is not right." Was what she replied, before getting her purse and running out of the door and driving away.

It happened within seconds, and Kol cursed himself. How did he suddenly went from asking her what she wanted to do, to kissing her passionately in a blink of an eye? He wasn't being respectful to her, he realised, but hey. At least he made an improvement. He didn't had the need to compel her, and yet there she was, responding to him. Willingly, he noted, smirking. He wondered what made her stop, but at the same time, promising himself he would apologise to her again the next time he sees her. He would not go back on his promise after all. She kissed him willingly, and he would take a step further. But of course, he would try to get into her good books first, in case she should stop abruptly and run away again.

Caroline drove back to her house, though her mind wasn't on the road. What had she been doing? She came to thank Klaus, but instead made out with his brother? She was feeling like a complete idiot. A strumpet, Klaus will call her. She can't have him call her that, it wasn't respectful. But then again what she did today wasn't of any respect to Klaus's feelings at all. Sadly, she realised, she would tell Klaus the truth, when he comes home later. If she was going to try to get to know Klaus, the least she could do was to be honest with him.

As Caroline drove, a part of her that longed for Klaus grew larger and the part of her that loved Tyler grew dimmer. She didn't realise this, but changes in her heart were starting to make itself noticeable, clinging on to her heart for the time being.


	7. This Is My Confessional

_**Note: This is a big break through for Caroline. She will realise where her heart has been at all this time (:**_

* * *

><p>"Please Rebekah, have you not had enough?" Klaus said, exhausted at his sister's never ending chatter.<p>

"Don't be an arse Nik, I'm the one doing the work here." Rebekah sassed, patting Klaus's back as soon as she closed the front door.

Kol, who was still in the living room, looked up to see his noisy siblings having a childish fight. He unknowingly gulped seeing Nik who sat opposite him. He didn't have the heart to tell his brother, so he figured he would wait for the right time, again. Kol tried to force a smile out of him, motioning Rebekah to sit beside him.

"How was it?" Kol asked, trying to avoid Nik's eyes and staring at Rebekah instead.

"Nik, is as usual, a lazy person, having people to do his bidding." The girl replied, rolling her eyes at her brother, who seem to be caught in his own thoughts.

Klaus looked around the room, stealing glances at his busy brother once in a while. There was something in the air that seems to be bugging him, yet he couldn't put a finger onto it. The more he tried to think, the further away he drifted from the source. Slowly, he took a deep breath, and realised what it is that had been bugging him all this while. Caroline. He could smell her in this room; though he knows she was not there physically. Klaus eyes flickered over to Kol; half knowing that Caroline might have been invited in when he was away. The man shook his head, wondering if his brother decided to tell him of his situation with Caroline. Kol, sensing the stares from his brother, decided to make an exit, citing that he was bored and he would come home soon.

* * *

><p>"All right, so what's up?" asked the rushed girl to Bonnie.<p>

It had been a few minutes ago when Caroline received a text from her friend, pleading her to meet at the Mystic Grill, calling it an emergency. Afraid that Bonnie would be in trouble, she had quickly left her house, forgetting to bring her phone out with her. Before Bonnie could reply, Damon and Elena made their way into the Grill, Elena taking her seat beside Bonnie and Damon next to Caroline.

"Blondie, Witchy." Damon acknowledged, while Elena smiled meekly.

"This is not an emergency, is it?" Caroline glared at Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders.

"But it is. We need to find a way to kill Klaus, pronto." Damon smirked to blonde beside him.

"And we need your help Blondie."

"What, why?" She argued, still processing every word Damon just said.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Damon said, giving a perplexed stare at Caroline.

"I heard you, but why do you need MY help?" Caroline protested, rolling her eyes.

"Erm, let me see, because you're the only one who can distract him?" said the latter, resisting the urge to snap the girl's neck.

"Well, I want no part of it."

Damon stared, confused by the blonde's words. Did he heard her right, or did she just said she wanted no part of it? He didn't understand to why she would want no part of it. If Klaus was dead, they can all go back to their own silly little lives. Wasn't that what everyone wanted?

"Oh yeah, because you're on team Klaus now." Elena muttered under her breath.

"I'm not on team Klaus. I'm still on your team, Elena. But I want to have nothing to do with this killing Klaus plan." Caroline insisted, hearing every word Elena just said softly.

"No Caroline. Since you like him, you will most definitely be in Team Klaus. There's no way you'd be in our team." The brunette pointed out, the others looking intensely at both Elena and Caroline.

"Wait. You're in love with Klaus?"

All four heads snapped up in the direction of a man who had heard all of their conversation. He heard the conversation all right, he heard it well.

"Ty-Tyler?" Caroline stuttered, unable to speak due to immense shock at Tyler's appearance.

"Yeah, well Elena told me that if we can get you to reconcile with Tyler, we'd get you back and not let you stray so…" Damon trailed on, after seeing how Bonnie and Elena didn't wanted to speak up.

Elena gave a firm nod, while Bonnie looked down in despair. She didn't want to bring Tyler back to Mystic Falls, but she felt her friend needed it. Bonnie however, was going to respect Caroline's decision should things fail again between her and Tyler. It was the least she could do, Caroline being there through all the hard times with Bonnie. Elena meanwhile, felt that Caroline would be her old self again with Tyler, and Klaus would be another forgotten school girl crush that she would get over with. She didn't want to strain her friendship with Caroline, but it was for the best.

"Yeah, we'll have this meeting another time. Awkward!" the male vampire stated, only to get a kick from Elena.

The trio then walked away, out of the Mystic Grill so as to leave Caroline and Tyler alone. Tyler took a seat opposite Caroline, their eyes refusing to meet but their heart knowing that they have to solve this problem that they had with each other.

Unknown to all, a man had also been eavesdropping on their conversation from outside the Grill the whole time. He came with the intention to apologise, but returned home with other things on his mind.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Nik. They were trying to kill you, kill us all!" Kol exclaimed, pacing back and forth at the living room.<p>

"That isn't something new, Kol." Klaus said calmly, still sketching at his notebook.

"But it is Nik! If they're planning to kill you, they're planning to kill all of us. How dare they!" their baby sister screeched.

"And how do you know about this again, Kol?" Klaus asked, only to get a wary look from his brother.

"I heard them from outside the Grill, I told you that already." Was what the latter said, exasperatedly.

"And why were you at the Grill?" Klaus asked again, this time putting away his notebook and bending his body forward so that he can hear every word Kol said.

"I was bored." Kol replied, trying his best to look mighty in front of his brother.

"You were bored, and you went to the Grill, and surprise! Everyone was there!" Klaus smirked, this time standing up.

"Why were you really at the Grill, Kol?"

"All right, I went to find Caroline Forbes." Kol blurted, getting uncomfortable at the atmosphere.

"And why would you do that?" Klaus said softly, confused at what his brother had actually been up to.

"Because I kissed her." The latter mentioned calmly.

As soon as he said that, Kol found himself pinned to the wall, his brother eyes glaring intensely down into his. The amount of pressure Klaus puts into his hand to pin his brother down was large, large enough to shock the younger Original. Kol couldn't help but gasped for air at his brother's sudden outburst.

"Enough you two! We have more important things at hand than your petty Caroline problem!" Rebekah shouted at both her brothers, however still maintaining her distance.

"Silence, Rebekah!" Klaus voice thundered in the room.

"Did you compel her, Kol?" he continued, this time lowering his voice down a notch, hissing almost.

"I didn't, Nik. She kissed me back, willingly." Kol insisted, enunciating each word slowly so as to get the idea into his brother's head.

Klaus released his grip on his brother, backing off. While the latter straightened his shirt, the elder brother uttered his apology softly before retreating back to his room. He was hurt and torn to why Caroline would kiss his brother. What did Kol have that he lacked?

The blonde girl sighed, shaking her head at Kol who was still standing watching Klaus backing away. The only response Kol could give was to shrug his shoulders.

"Fix this." Were the last words Rebekah addressed to Klaus, before walking away to her room.

As she walked away, Kol wondered if he shouldn't have told Nik about his rendezvous with Caroline. It couldn't be helped. Nik was going to find out about it, sooner or later, Kol realised. It had to be done.

* * *

><p>"You and Klaus huh." Tyler uttered softly, breaking the long silence between them.<p>

"Yes, and no." Caroline asserted.

"I love you, Tyler. But you bit me, and then we grew apart. And Klaus started making his weird moves on me. I refused him many times. But they started using me as a distraction against Klaus, and I got sick and tired of all that. I saw a side of Klaus that no one will understand, Tyler. There is a good side to him, hidden still."

"But you like him." He remarked, softly again this time.

Silence started making itself noticeable again. It was something they couldn't avoid, after the many days away from each other.

"Remember the time I bit you?" Tyler laughed, anguished.

"You wouldn't want to talk to me because I was sired to him. Look at me, I'm still sired to him. And look at you talking about his good side. This could've been a win-win situation, if you didn't like him."

"I don't!" the girl babbled too quickly and desperately, only to get a firm nod from Tyler.

"But you do, Caroline. I know you. And I'm honestly angry at that, but it can't be helped could it? I mean, it's partly their fault too for asking you to spend time with him." The hybrid stated, his words hinting how discouraged he was.

"But I'm never giving up on you. I'll wait for you if I have to. I'll wait right here until the day where you want to send me away comes. I'll be right here, for you. But I don't like to share, Care. So until you want only me, I have to separate myself from you. Makes it easier to let go if you don't want me anymore."

Tears started streaming down the girl's face. How could Tyler understand her so much? Was he really the one for her? Was it a mistake to like Klaus? Was it perhaps just another phase that she was going through? Before she could reply, Tyler patted her head and walked out of the Mystic Grill. Her eyes became heavier, judging by the amount of tears that she gave away. Him walking out could mean two things. Tyler was either going to come back, or he was walking out of her life permanently. Caroline sobbed at the sudden realization that hit her. How can loving Tyler felt so right, but wrong at the same time? Even as he walked out on her, her mind could only focus on one thing and one thing only.

"_Take a chance, Caroline."_

"_I dare you." The crooked smile that Klaus wore on his face came into the blonde's girl mind._

Perhaps that was the reason for her tears. Knowing that although she loved Tyler to pieces, the part of her that longed for Klaus started creeping into her heart, making Tyler easier to let go. As she wiped away her tears, she resolved that she would continue moving forward, no matter what happens. She owed that to both Tyler and Klaus.


	8. I Will Not Bow

"Good Evening, Sheriff Forbes. Kol Mikaelson. Is Caroline in?" The young man introduced himself.

This was the first time he had ever personally went to the Forbes estate. He could have just compelled the sheriff but he knew like all other good people in Mystic Falls, they'd be drinking vervain.

"Caroline!" Sheriff Forbes called out, her eyes widened with fear at the Original in front of her.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to enter her house without inviting him in, she took a few steps backward, for safety measures. Caroline, who was running down the stairs at a human speed, looked on in confusion at the appearance of the younger Mikaelson.

"You." She grumbled, standing in front of her mother protectively. She lost her father once, she wasn't going to lose her mother too.

"So, I'm just going to leave you two alone. I have uh, paperwork to do back at the station." Sheriff Forbes stated awkwardly, hurriedly passing by the Original vampire and leaving him in her daughter's hands.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Caroline?" Kol teased, looking at the girl in front of him.

Caroline sighed and squinted her eyes. Was she going to let Kol in? She could just leave him be outside, though she knows that wouldn't be a fantastic idea. He could easily compel her and even if he couldn't now, he could some other time.

"Fine." She finally uttered, reluctantly.

The Original took a step inside, easily navigating his way through her house, before finally taking a seat at the living room. Caroline, who was confused and unwilling to serve her guest, decided to take a seat too, this time far away from him.

"And should I know the reason to why you're here?" The blonde questioned, her eyes hiding her caution against him.

"I came to apologise." Was all he gave, his ears grinning from side to side.

_Knock Knock._

"Ergh, who could this be now?" Caroline grumbled, getting up from her seat to see who would be at the front door at this hour aside from the crazy Original in her house.

To her surprise, an anguished looking Klaus was right at her front door, smiling meekly to her. As she walked to her door, Klaus couldn't help but notice her eyes were a tad swollen, signs that she had been crying somewhere today. It clicked to him immediately that she might have been crying about Tyler. As much as he wanted her for himself, he didn't want to see her in a state where she's sad. He fell for her because she had been the sunshine among the grey clouds. And with the sun gone, the rain will fall.

"K-Klaus." She stuttered. What was Klaus doing here?

"You know you can invite yourself in."

The man laughed, taking a step forward into the house, before unknowingly catching onto a scent. Kol. He followed the direction of the scent to see his smirking brother making himself comfortable on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Klaus asked, his lips slowly turning into a frown.

"I'd ask you the same." The latter snickered at his brother.

Caroline raised her eyebrow at the sight she was seeing right now. To a normal vampire, having two Originals as guests in one's house means suicide. To her, however, it was a norm, and she didn't mind it that much today seeing how the cause of her "fight" with Tyler revolved around one of them. And that an angsty conversation took place with the elder one due to the other.

"If you're going to fight…" She trailed on before getting interrupted by Klaus,

"Oh don't mind us love." Was what he said before taking his seat opposite Kol.

Great. Now Caroline had to make a choice, to sit near Kol or Klaus. She chose the latter of course, her heart biased.

"So, what were we talking about again?" She asked, her question directed to the younger Original.

"How I was going to apologise for kissing you." He replied calmly, his eyes scanning his brother's features.

"Oh, erm, it's okay."

"Is it because you kissed me back willingly too?" The man continued, grinning this time, enjoying the anguished look on his brother's face.

Caroline gave a heavy sigh. She wasn't that interested in Kol. Her only mistake was that she responded to his pursuit. His intentions were clear, like his brother, but perhaps more forward. Turning to Klaus, she realised she had not told him of her encounter with Kol, but judging from his calm but stiff expressions, he already knew.

"So, Klaus. Why are you here, again?" Caroline tried to change the subject, playing with the tone of her voice to make her seem like the old Caroline that would reject his advances.

"I was hoping we could talk. Just you and me." Klaus replied, smiling sheepishly, before glaring at Kol who was trying to stifle back his laughter.

"Please, carry on. Don't mind me." The younger Original chuckled, unable to hold his laughter in.

The girl shook her head in disbelief. The relationship between Kol and Klaus was very much the same as Damon and Stefan, except that that their roles were switched. Kol was the playful one, and Klaus was the broody one. The realisation of her insight amazed her, but in situations like this, she don't know how to handle them. Klaus, perturbed, after sensing Caroline's uneasiness, decided that he would leave Caroline alone to think, and drag Kol along with him. She did seem like she cried before today, and he wouldn't be able to have a heart to heart talk with her with his annoying brother watching them. Not that he knew Caroline wanted a heart to heart talk. For all he knew, she might not even want to talk to him judging her behavior towards him just now.

"You look awful, love. I think it's about time we leave, don't you think so, Kol?" asked an apathetic Klaus to Kol.

"I have to agree with Nik on this one. You need some rest." Kol remarked, walking over to Caroline before grabbing her hand in his and kissing her on her hand.

Stunned by his gesture, Caroline turned to Klaus, who could only nod his head in mere politeness, before taking after his younger brother to leave. A part of her died inside, thinking that Klaus would look at her differently after knowing her encounter with Kol. But that wasn't the case. The truth was, Klaus understands her. He's definitely hurt, but he knew from the very start that she was an impulsive person. And that is a quality of hers that he loved and loath at the same time.

"Ah, Tyler, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus welcomed the young hybrid, who came into the Mikaelson's house, after being invited in by Kol.

"My girlfriend." Tyler hinted, his words sparked with anger, glaring at the elder Original from him.

"You need to stay away from her."

"I do believe that the two of you have ended things?" Klaus tried to say calmly.

"Yeah, because of you. Firstly, it was my sire bond to you. Now, there is a possibility that she may even like you." The latter snarled, still maintaining a distance.

Klaus smirked at the hybrid's comment. So Caroline had been sad the day before due to Tyler. And she must have commented on her relationship with Klaus, lest Tyler would not be talking about it. His thoughts were then interrupted by his brother who came to join the conversation between the two.

"Aww, she didn't talk about me? I'm hurt." Kol mused, looking at Tyler who could only look at him in confusion.

"Yeah, well Tyler, you see. I can't do that. I fancy her." Klaus interjected, his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"But of course, I am a gentleman. Let's see what Caroline has to say, now shall we?"

"Oh, Nik. When were you ever fair?" The younger Original chuckled, instantly taking his brother side.

Kol may bear affection towards Caroline, but he intends to have Caroline choose between him or his brother. The young hybrid is out of the question in his mind, since he already had a chance with the beautiful girl. And he wanted his brother to be at a disadvantage, seeing how the young hybrid is sired to him. Surely Caroline can see that clear line.

"Fine man. Whatever. But if you ever hurt her.." Tyler threatened, walking out of the Mikaelson's house.

The only reason he ended the conversation there was because he didn't wanted Klaus or the other Original to kill him. Klaus was right though, Caroline had to choose. A part of him tore inside, knowing somehow he won't be the one in favour. And what did the younger one mean anyway when he said Caroline didn't talked about him? What relationship did Caroline had with him?

As the young hybrid walked out, Klaus turned to face his brother, who was smiling widely in his direction. He wondered if his brother was really serious in pursuing Caroline. Kol had never been a person who likes to settle down. He was always everywhere, to which why Klaus promised himself he would be the one to capture the girl's heart. If she was ever hurt due to Kol's actions, he knew he would have to dagger him again, which he didn't wanted to happen.

"All's fair in love and war, brother." The younger original sneered cheekily before making his exit.

Unknown to them all, Caroline was slowly contemplating at the choices she had. Her one true love Tyler, the persistent affectionate monster Klaus, or the devilish forward brother Kol. She was laying out her choices, her mind open to the complexity of life she'll have in the future. But her heart had already made its choice, waiting for the right time to express her decisions that would stay with her forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: What do you think? (; *nudge nudge*<strong>_

_**Hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	9. My Heart's a Stereo

_**Note: Phew! Managed to get Chapter 9 published! (; Just to say a few things. Firstly, be warned! This is my 2nd last chapter for this particular story. Chapter 10 would be my last one, and it would be a tad longer than most others in this story. (: **_

_**Secondly, I hoped I didnt make Tyler OOC in this chapter. I tried really hard imagining him saying these words and actions, and edited it a few times!**_

**_Much thanks for the strong support! (:_**

* * *

><p>"Care, we need to talk. You can't avoid me forever." The young hybrid called out to the girl in front of him.<p>

"Talk about what Tyler? Didn't we like broke up or something?" The girl sighed, but stopped in her tracks, wanting to give him a chance to talk.

"We didn't really broke up. But if you want it so badly…" Tyler trailed on, already expecting this situation in his mind.

"You know what Tyler? You didn't even bother to catch me back in your arms. I think it's you who wants this, not me. We could have worked it out the other time. Now, it's pointless."

"We both know that it isn't true, Care." The man raised his voice slightly higher.

Caroline looked down to the floor. Yes, what she had just said wasn't true. But wasn't it supposed to make it easier to let go? The girl kept mum as Tyler continued, this time, slowly, not wanting to let his emotions get in the way.

"I know you so well. I have never stopped loving you, Caroline Forbes, ever since you were there for me. You walked into my life in your own accord. I'm not stopping you if you want to step out of it now."

"Tyler..."

"And I know. Damn, I know you already made your choice. So I'm letting you know, that no matter what happens, you will always be here." Tyler grabbed the girl's hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart might be.

"But we're not going to let this affect us. We can still be good friends you know? And I'll still be here, if you need me Care. You're the one good thing that happened in my life, and I'm just hoping you'd stay, even if we aren't…. you know. But if you want to leave, maybe afraid we'd become awkward or something, I understand. I just want you to be happy, Care."

Tears started streaming down her face, ashamed to look up to see her past lover right in front of her, being so understanding and wanting her to be happy. Tyler removed her tears with his thumb, smiling softly at her face, before taking her into his arms. Both took comfort in each other, before breaking away momentarily, Caroline sniffling her laughter out.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's up with you and Kol?" Tyler chuckled, twirling his fingers around her blonde locks.

"Nothing, I swear. It's just, he thinks that we're intimate or something. We kissed once." Caroline shook her head.

Tyler raised his eyebrow upon hearing that the young Original and his-, no. Upon hearing that Kol and Caroline kissed. Wasn't she supposed to be in love with Klaus or something?

"It was a spur of the moment." The girl admitted, feeling guilty.

"Well, just to let you know, I went to their house the other night."

"You what?" Caroline raised her voice, causing onlookers to stare at them.

"Listen. I can explain. I went there to tell him, to take care of you, and that if he ever hurt you… Well. Anyway, I expect him and Kol to wait for your decision. You know, whether it's him or me kind of thing. When are you planning to tell him anyway? Your decision I mean." Tyler babbled on, trying to explain himself.

"I guess when the time is right." The girl whispered softly, the pair walking back to class.

* * *

><p>"Caroline!" A man called out to her when the blonde just ended school, walking away from the school compound.<p>

The girl hastened her step upon seeing the man waving at her. Her little talk with Tyler in the morning had been running through her mind the whole day, and if she could get Tyler to understand her, maybe she could get this man to let her go.

"Kol." She greeted politely, just so because she was in the presence of her schoolmates.

"I was hoping, if you'd want to, hang, is that what kids these days are saying, tonight with me, at The Grill?" Kol asked the blonde in the same manner she greeted him.

The girl gave a heavy sigh; her eyes flickered with anxiousness, unsure on how to proceed on with the conversation.

"Look, Kol. I understand your honest intentions, but if I could do the same with you, I have to reject your offer."

"Aww, Come on now Caroline. It's just a meal." He wondered if her decision was just to avoid him, simply because he had teased her before.

"No, I'm sorry. But a meal will lead to another meal and then…"

"You're afraid of falling in love with me." The man accused, his mouth immediately turning into a big grin.

"Yeah, like that will happen." The girl rolled her eyes, in disbelief at the young Original in front of her. What did the poor girl have to do to make it anymore clearer?

"You know, I'm not going to give up after just one rejection." Kol smirked, his eyes lingering on her face then down to her body.

"And you know I will always say no, no matter what."

"Come on love. What does my brother have that I don't?"

When Caroline didn't reply him, he continued, this time much more seriously. "What draws you in to my brother?"

"I don't know, okay? I just do! So please, leave me alone! I-"Caroline shouted exasperatedly, finally becoming aware that she just raised her voice to an Original.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A girl vying for both my brothers love. How pathetic." Came a voice behind them.

The duo turned around to come face to face with the Original blonde, the temperamental one. Caroline clucked at her sudden appearance in the school compound. She didn't really like the blonde in front of her. After all, wasn't she the one who wanted her life, her friends and her used to be boyfriend or something?

"Tell me, Caroline. What makes you worthy of an Original, like either of my brothers?" The girl sneered, her eyes encircling the other girl's body.

It was ironic, really. It had been Nik who posed the same question to her love interest, Stefan Salvatore, some few years ago. She wondered if Caroline did manage to have a relationship, would it be as sad as hers in the 1920s? Of course not, she thought enviously. The girl would definitely not be staked, as if she was; there was no chance that she'd be alive in the near future. She'd be dead.

Kol answered swiftly to his sister's questions, giving Caroline no chance to talk. "You're one to say Rebekah. I always say it's better to court a vampire rather than a human, a commoner."

"Oh, Kol. Enlighten us all. Since when do you court people?" Rebekah smirked to her brother, her eyes gleaming with joy.

The moment of joy was shot down when his brother smirked back his response. "Touche, Bekah. But I do believe the lingo has changed to woo? And with that my sister, I would love to woo you out of the way."

"Whatever Kol. She's not and never," The girl enunciated her last word before continuing her sentence. "Going to choose you."

"Erm, I'd love to stay around and chat, but I really need to go." Caroline mentioned sarcastically.

If they were going to have a family feud, as they would call it, she was in no position to be there. She didn't even want to be there in the first place. Caroline's stomach went uneasy thinking on the possibility that she might be part of their family, if that's what Klaus wanted. No, of course not. She hadn't even told Klaus of her decision yet. Stupid girl, she thought to herself. Stop thinking so far.

The girl returned home, her bag tucked neatly in a corner of her room. As she slumped down in her bed, she took out her cellphone, her hands rushed, typing her message before pressing send. She decided she was going to meet him and be formal about this. Of course, they would have to come to an agreement.

Caroline had no intentions of making this easy for him. _For Klaus._


	10. Forever and Always

_**Note: Eheh, Firstly please do not kill me. It's almost a month since I updated this particular story. *gets bricked* I am really sorry for the long wait, but I'll be honest. I haven't really put much thought and excitement into finishing this story, because I kind of lost interest in it. But I have finally decided to not be lazy and finish this story today! And as per promised, it is a tad longer than most of my other chapters. *claps***_

_**Warning: A little fluff and erm, read on. It's rated T for a reason xD**_

_**Well without further ado, my last chapter for KlausCarolineKol Bleed. (:**_

* * *

><p>The girl stood by the front door, her hands fidgeting with uneasiness. She had texted Klaus to meet her at the Grill, but his reply thwarted her plans, and so there she was at the Mikaelson's house. The door finally opened and Caroline pushed her way through the man, without being formally invited in.<p>

"Caroline! What a pleasant surprise! It looks like you can't stay away from my awfully lovely existence."

"Wow your right. Your existence is awful." The girl rolled her eyes at the young Original, waiting impatiently for Klaus to escort her.

"You're early love." Caroline turned around to see the man she wanted to see, standing on the steps of his staircase so leisurely, that he looked like a true gentleman from the 1800s. But his whole existence itself was much older than the year, she reminded herself.

"Klaus."

"What could be so important that you wanted to meet me Caroline?" the gleam in his eyes hardly went unnoticed, Caroline sighing as she took a step closer to him.

"Well, I would talk, but don't you think we should go somewhere more appropriate?" Caroline continued, her eyes turning to Kol who hovered closely around her. "Alone?"

"My my, you are quite sensitive aren't you? And here I thought you were just another pretty face with a sharp tongue." Kol couldn't help but chuckled at the girl's supposedly evil glare to him.

Klaus stiffened at his brother's response, as he usually did. He didn't like Kol standing so close to Caroline, the thought itself makes him nauseous. He impatiently went down the stairs in his vampire speed, taking Caroline by her hand to lead her to his living room. The girl got taken aback by his impatience, and growled when she saw a blonde by the sofa, casually reading a magazine.

"You." The girl uttered, her forehead turning into a crease.

"That should be my line, Miss Caroline Forbes." Rebekah grew irritated at having to see the blonde's face almost every single day. To see her at a place where she kept her privacy was even worse, let alone delightful.

"Rebekah, dear, would you mind doing us both a favour and make yourself useful somewhere else?" Klaus motioned for his sister to leave the room, a smirking Kol finally entering the room itself.

"It depends, dear brother. What is it that Caroline has to tell you at this time of the night that could be of such importance? I believe Kol and I have a right to hear it too, if it concerns our lives." Caroline could have sworn that she saw Rebekah turning into a witch when she said those words.

"Well, this has nothing to do with you. Or Kol. It's strictly about me and Klaus." The girl counter attacked.

"You heard her Bekah. Leave. But I do believe that I am perhaps related to this issue you're talking about right?" Kol chuckled, dodging the flying magazine that his sister just threw at him.

"If it's about your relationship with either of my brothers, I believe I have my fair share at staying right here."

Caroline sighed exasperatedly. Was it that hard to have a decent conversation with or about Klaus without these two nutheads poking their noses into her issues? Not that she really did had any decent conversation with Klaus before. They were really based on angst and impulsive decisions. Klaus was about to give his siblings a piece of his mind, before getting interrupted by the love of his life.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. But I have my rules. Rule Number 1. You are not allowed to make any insensitive or crude remarks towards my opinions. Rule Number 2. You're not allowed to talk or interrupt me when I'm talking. And Rule Number 3. You are to take whatever I say like the responsible Originals that you are and not dwell on it. Understand? And this applies to you too." Caroline turned to Klaus.

The siblings nodded their heads in unison, each holding their laughter respectively. To think a young vampire such as Caroline would expect them to listen to her? But seeing how her efforts were commendable, they decided to give her a chance to play by her book.

"Okay so there are some issues that I will go about, with no interruptions." The blonde cleared her voice, as if to make it clear.

"Firstly, this is directed to Kol. No offense. You're a uh, great, guy and all, but I would prefer if you keep your hands and lips to yourself. I really don't know how to make it clear to you that I am not and will never be interested in you. And your whole never gonna give you up attitude is getting really annoying. I mean like seriously! Get a hint."

"Oh wow, that was offensive." Kol whispered Rebekah, trying so hard to stifle her laughter in.

"Hey! I said no insensitive remarks or interruption!" Caroline glared at the young Original who was quick to throw her a smile.

"And she says I'm insensitive." His whispers got Rebekah laughing, uttering her apology to Caroline when she stopped.

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued. "Secondly. Rebekah, I know I'm not your favourite person, and you're not mine either, but we can at least learn to respect one another. If I'm going to see your face for an eternity, I believe we can slowly warm up to each other, be friends somehow. So you need to lose that bitchy attitude of yours, all right?"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" The female Original glared at the other girl, who sighed seeing both her brothers stifling in their laughters as hard as they could.

"Okay, fine. We both need to lose our bitchy attitude." What happened to no interruptions, Caroline thought to herself.

"Lastly. Klaus. I'm going to make this understandable in terms of your logic. I'm being straightforward here. I want to say that I'm choosing you." The laughters subside as everyone took in an appreciative and curious hearing to what Caroline has to say.

"I'm just saying that Tyler understands, and we're still going to be good friends somehow, so I want you to understand. And if we're going to start dating, don't you think we should like make it official so that people won't have the wrong ideas? It'd be easier to not let people judge us and everything."

"Caroline! I-" Klaus was stunned. Stunned was an underestimation of how he was feeling right now even.

"Wait, Klaus. I'm not done. Anyway, if we're going to be together, you will have to show me how sincere you really are. And not in the expensive gifts or romantic drawings kind of way. More of my friends and my mum. You have to make them respect you for who you are, not in the evil way that you had been before." She took a breather before continuing yet again.

"And you will not, I repeat, will not force me to bite a human."

Klaus looks on in amazement. Here she was, the girl that he had waited and longed for, for thousands of years, telling him that she choose him. Him of all people. Him over Kol. Him over Tyler. Him over an eternity of men that she has yet to meet.

"Aww, how sweet is that. But I'd rather not puke, so if you would excuse me, I believe Klaus told me to make myself useful." Rebekah interrupted the duo in their moment, faking her run out of the room and leaving a blank Kol behind.

"Wow, sweetheart. You really love my brother, don't you?" the younger Original asked, standing up and preparing to leave the room.

"Well, I'd love to send my well wishes to you both, but I'm going to see how far this relationship goes. Elijah will be shocked! And don't worry, Caroline. I won't bother you again. But if you ever need me…." Kol winked and exited the room, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus.

"Caroline." The girl turned to face the man she had just confessed to, feeling flustered. She was still a girl; she had every right to be embarrassed, especially to someone like Klaus. No, it's BECAUSE of Klaus.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what? About not forcing me to bite a human? Yeah I'm sure."

"No, Caroline. About choosing me. About us. About the endless and boundless time that we'll have together." It still seemed surreal to Klaus that she was capable of bringing out such an emotion in him, hope.

"What? Are you going to make me say it a second time? That's not what a gentleman should do." The blonde teased, overcoming her flustered feelings when he came closer to her.

"Well, I'm not _always _the gentleman." Klaus gave a crooked smile, a smile that Caroline has never seen before.

A smile unlike so many of his smiles. She recognised his sweet smile. That was when he spent time with her and became sappy. She recognised his evil smile smile. That was when he had some diabolical plan set up somewhere in his mind and he was waiting for a right time to execute him. She recognised his sincere smile. A smile that looked so sincere that you would have thought it was real but it isn't. This smile was unlike any of his smiles. It was almost, _lustful. _ Yes, that'd be the appropriate term to describe it. Especially since his stares were lingering on her lips instead.

"Ah, I can see. By the way, my eyes are up here." It's not that she mind if he continued to stare at her lips, but come on. Who in their right mind would actually turned lustful after just getting into a relationship?

Klaus let out a small chuckle. From the way she was acting, he couldn't help but feel that Caroline was about as excited and anxious as he is about their new relationship development. Cut the big bad wolf some slack. It wouldn't hurt once in a while if he turned lovey dovey. But of course, it's to who he turned all soft to that matters. A wrong person, and poof. His whole eternity of life would get wasted. And Caroline did angered him once, but look at them now. It turned out good. An incident that required understanding from both parties.

"Yes, love. I didn't know it was a sin to stare at such pretty lips."

Caroline gave Klaus her most awkward stare, before breaking out into a laughter. "That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard from your mouth!"

She continued laughing until the man closed in on her, his eyes staring intensely onto her face.

"Well love, there are other good things that can come from this mouth alone."

The girl was taken aback when he closed in on her, his face barely inches away from her. She had thought he would be shy enough not to start their first kiss, but that wasn't true. His eyes that lingered on her lips were raised to meet her nervous eyes briefly, before bringing her lips onto his. It was just an innocent kiss but it felt good. _Too good, _Caroline thought, as if he has had experience. The thought halted her mind and she mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down. Of course he would have had experience. He was a thousand years old for goodness sake.

Klaus broke their innocent kiss, Caroline taking in a deep breath to process what just happened. Before she could react, he brought his mouth to hers again, this time slowly nibbling onto her lower lip. Taken aback, she gasped at his playful demeanor, before realising her tongue moved in ways commanded by his. She deepened his kiss, this time putting her arms around the man himself. All she got were disappointment when he decided to break away yet again.

The man couldn't help but smirked when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. He wanted to confirm that she really was interested in him, and he had received his response.

"You did that on purpose." Caroline pout, displaying a cuter side to her that Klaus would never have expected.

"Caroline, love. Why rush when you have an eternity?"

The girl sighed as she straightened out her clothes, her eyes involuntarily scanning his living room, a proof that she had nothing else to do.

"An eternity huh. Like Forever. But Bella would still be in a better position than me."

"Bella? Who's Bella?" Klaus turned into a frown. What girl could possibly compare to this goddess in front of him?

"As in Edward and Bella?" the man shook his head, unable to comprehend his goddess words.

"Twilight? I mean, they did get married after all." Caroline realised she had a lot to do during her future sleepovers at his room. Instead of plain sex, perhaps they should have a Twilight marathon. Now that was _romantic. _

"We could get married right now." Klaus informed her, his face straight as a cucumber.

Caroline laughed, knowing that it'd be hard to get him to like Twilight with his personality. Moving in closer to the man, she stretched her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"Why rush when you have an eternity?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN And that concludes this last chapter!**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories. I'm always like a happy girl who gets a cookie when I receive notifications on showing how much people like the stories.**_

_**I'll still be writing stories, but mainly not for The Vampire Diaries. I still have another one that is in progress (pardon me) which involves Kol and Caroline if anyone wants to read it!**_

_**Please review this last chapter, because it interests me to what people will think of the ending!**_

_**Please and thank you! 3**_


End file.
